Almost Is Such A Cruel Word
by brogentheli0n
Summary: ONESHOT. PROLOUGE TO TELLERS DESTINIES NEVER CHANGE. Everyone is gone and Willow is left at the shop with Chucky to help him out. She can do nothing now but think of how everything was almost perfect.


**Almost Is Such A Cruel Word**

_by: brogentheli0n_

* * *

**Summary: **Everyone is gone and Willow is left at the shop with Chucky to help him out. She can do nothing now but think of how everything was almost perfect.

As Jax rode off, Willow stood there with Chucky watching her brother disappear into the distance on JT's bike. After he was out of sight, she looked everywhere. The shop, the old clubhouse, Unser's trailer; it all brought a heavy sadness. It was all weighing down on her, especially since Willow knew perfectly well the moment Jax got on that bike that he wasn't coming back. He didn't even have to tell her, she just knew. He was like a soldier, exhausted and burnt out from fighting a never-ending war. There was no happily ever after to this, no escape. It was all going to come with an end. Jax was riding their father's bike, it only meant one thing.

The funny thing is, the club almost got their happily ever after...in a twisted sort of way, of course. SAMCRO was an inch away from becoming legit. Sure, porn and prostitution wasn't the classiest form of income, but there wouldn't be constant bodies piling up one after another. For years they were going nowhere with guns, and the drug runs only made it worse.

Some of them almost found love again. Gemma was dead. Willow knew that now. Jax coming back to Charming the way he did, it was more than obvious. The thought of their mother made Willow sick to her stomach. What a stupid bitch. At one point, she respected Gemma; she looked up to her. For a little while, Gemma actually stood up for the right thing in this fucked up lifestyle they all shared. But after the beating she received from Clay and as the secrets started to unravel, so did she. However, when Nero stumbled into the picture, a part of Willow became so happy. She saw her mother fall in love again. _Really _fall in love again. Gemma and Clay were together for countless years, they were in love too. But not like this, she and Nero had a love that couldn't be touched. The way they looked at each other... it was amazing. He was her ticket out of this shithole. He was, in a cliche-way-of-saying, a white light. Nero could have cleansed her of all her sins and cure her of that overwhelming pain that kept building up. But she let it lead her to her demise. Gemma should have just split earlier on in the game. She should've listened to him. Maybe if she did, the mother of her grandsons would still be alive...

And then there was Opie.

Willow's heart ached at the thought of Opie. Of all the people in the club, or associated with the club, he was robbed the most. His mother wanted nothing to do with him, Clay murdered Piney and _because _of Clay, Donna was murdered too. If anyone knew what it was like to love someone like Opie's first wife they would agree with you on one thing: you don't ever get over someone so loved like Donna. But Lyla almost pulled him through. Of course, she was nothing like Donna. But Opie almost made it with her. He almost let himself love her.

Jax and Tara... nothing could truly come in between them. Sure, Jax would cheat on her here and there. In result, he'd face Willow smacking him over the head and reading him the riot act for being _stupid _for doing such a thing. Years ago when Tara did come back, Willow was like Gemma; she didn't exactly trust her at first. After some time, she finally realized why everything was slowly turning to shit. Gemma constantly twisted Jax up for years making him conflicted about the club. Out of confused frustration of not knowing what to do anymore, Jax would twist Tara up. Willow didn't understand why Tara would flip-flop between supporting the club and trying to escape from it. It's because Jax did the same with her, between wantin to be with her and pushing her away. Their mother was the poison. And so was Clay. It was never the club. The club only wanted the best for Jax and his family. Gemma just couldn't let go.

Willow shook her head at her memories of them. They almost made it.

Almost.

Now, they could never make it. Tara would never grow in her career and Jax would never be able to change.

His sister sighed. Almost is such a cruel word. If only fate would have extended it's hand this one time in their favor. Then everyone would finally live happily. She looked upward at the sky. JT's ghost never felt more intense then it did now. Tears built up and streamed down her face. "I'm sorry, dad... we tried."

**A/N: So, I was on Tumblr in the SOA tag and found a gif set that inspired this oneshot. Originally I wanted this to be a seperate story from any of my SOA fanfics, but I came to think about it and I decided that this would be a great prolouge to "Teller's Destinies Never Change". I hope y'all like it, please lemme know what you think! **


End file.
